1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle riding type vehicles and more particularly to a saddle riding type vehicle including a pair of front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a saddle riding type vehicle is a three-wheeled vehicle including a pair of front wheels and a linkage that connects the pair of front wheels to a vehicle body frame. The three-wheeled vehicle is able to turn while leaning by the operation of the linkage.
JP 2005-313876 A discloses an anti-roll device for a three-wheeled vehicle. The anti-roll device includes a brake disk provided integrally with one element of the linkage and a caliper attached to a vehicle body frame. In the anti-roll device, the caliper is used to fix the brake disk to the vehicle body frame. In this way, the operation of the linkage is restricted. This prevents a rolling motion of the vehicle.
The operability of the vehicle greatly differs depending on whether the operation of the linkage is restricted or not. Therefore, the rider often drives the vehicle while being aware of whether the operation of the linkage is restricted. However, it has been discovered that recognizing whether the operation of the linkage is restricted is not sufficient in some cases. More specifically, an actual state of the vehicle and a state of the vehicle understood by the rider are more likely to differ depending on the state of the road surface when the operation of the linkage is prevented.